


Impact

by renecdote



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, Thrown against something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Damian gets tossed like a ragdoll during a fight.





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short. Written for a whumptober prompt on tumblr: So I would be happy with Damian Wayne + literally any of those prompts bc I LOVE WHUMP and I LOVE MY BOY DAMI but I would like to specifically request Damian + 21

He can threaten to stab Todd for his short-fry comments all he wants, but the fact remains that Damian is… not short, he’s going to grow, but right now he’s still of small stature. It has it’s uses; being smaller means it’s easier to sneak around (literally) under people’s noses, he can wriggle into spaces the others can’t, he’s excellent at hide and seek. Unfortunately, the downside is that it makes it easy for others to pick him up. It’s not so terrible when it’s Grayson carrying him to bed if he falls asleep in the Cave. Todd throwing him over his shoulder and carting him places against his will is irritating, but not particularly awful either. Being swung onto his father’s or one of his superpowered friends’ shoulders is even kind of nice.

When it becomes a problem is when Bane picks him up by the hood and tosses him clear across a warehouse.

Right into a stack of shipping crates.

The wood splinters and collapses on impact and Damian has a brief second to be thankful it wasn’t a metal shipping container - and that this week’s bad guys are smuggling drugs in teddy bears, not anything hard and unforgiving - before pain explodes across his body. The world tilts and blurs. He tries to push himself up, succeeds only in shifting his weight enough to disrupt the somewhat-precarious position he landed in. A scream of pain gets trapped behind his gritted teeth as he rolls down the small mound of stuffed bears and smashed wood. He ends up face-first amid the splintered remains of the crates on the incredibly hard and incredibly filthy warehouse floor.

“Robin!” Dick yells. He’s closer than he was when Damian was made airborne, maybe, or it could just be the hazy focus of his vision. It could just be Damian wishing his brother was closer, fighting his way toward him, keeping the goons at bay while Damian gets his bearings back.

Damian is going to get up in a second and tell him he’s fine, to stop worrying, that he can handle himself, he’s had worse. In a second. After he's… After he’s caught his breath. When the stabbing pain in his arm, the throbbing ache in his neck, the suffocating vice around his chest have died down. Just one second… and then… then he'll…

 


End file.
